Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to timing devices and, more particularly to a device for indicating differential time during game play.
A number of presently known games playable by two persons, such as chess or checkers, have been adapted to timed play; players have a finite period of time to move a piece or complete a game. For the most part, such timed play employes devices that indicate elapsed time, such as the two-clock-face device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,754. Such devices pit each player against their respective clocks as well as each other.
An alternate method of timing is to indicate differential time, that is, were time consumed by one player in making a decision and move a piece or the like (collectively called a move) is added to the time the second player has for his move. Such differential timing heightens the competition between players since not only does a player consume time during a move, but he also aides his opponent by adding time for the opponent's next move.
Prior art devices for differential timing, discussed below, are characterized by being awkward to view and/or inaccurate. There is therefore a need for an accurate device which can simply be glanced at by a player to determine time remaining for the player's event.